


Dream SMP Prompts (more or less)

by Contrafynntory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (He's Tommy- what did you expect), Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author isn't a native speaker, Based on a Vocaloid Song, British Sign Language, Dancing, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream and Tommy being the Villain duo we honestly deserve, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Girl Dream, How Do I Tag, Just Dance, Kalimba - Freeform, Light-up sketchers, Magic, Magic Tricks, Mexican Dream - Freeform, Mexican Dream/Mamacita - Freeform, Music, Mute TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Muteness, Resurrection, Selectively Mute Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Selectively Mute Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sign Language, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Song: DEAD HAND, Song: Teen Idle, Songfic, Swearing, Tommy playing an Instrument what will he do?, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Vines, card tricks, escape artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrafynntory/pseuds/Contrafynntory
Summary: This will be mostly Tommy in here because projection go brrrrrrThere are some songs in here, if you just want to take them as a theme inspiration or putting the characters actually into the songs is obviously up to you.I (especially at the start) will not post these in the order that I came up with them, just in what order I feel like.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Parental Figures straight from the Barrio man

Girl Dream and Mexican Dream being parental figures to Tommy

Are they good parents? His Birthparents? Do they just adopt him?

I don't know

Look I just need more or less good parental figures for Tommy and at this point I'll take whatever I get


	2. Instruments wooo

Tommy playing the Kalimba!

Or another instrument that's seen as "soft"


	3. He's the dancing queen

SBI Family Just Dance session.

Techno absolutely kills it.


	4. Feeding y'all my music taste - the first one

Song prompt:

DEAD HAND by Ferry

Gives me heavy (alive) Wilbur vibes.

Doesn't necessarily have to be _about_ Wilbur, could just heavily relate to him, but still.


	5. It's maaaaaagic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a thought I had while really tired which was "Tommy is just tall and more active Himiko" not entirely sure what that means.  
> Don't worry, you don't need to know who Himiko is.  
> Basically, what I'm saying is:

Magic.

I mean, I **love** all the (more or less) realistic magic Tommy/SBI fics but I wanna see Tommy just pull some magic tricks.

Like him just going "pick a card" or sum and the other person does and Tommy pulls some card trick and the other person is like "holy shit".

Or some other magic trick.

Want something more dramatic? That water tank escape trick then!


	6. The wasted years, the wasted youth - The pretty lies, the ugly truth

Song Prompt:  
Teen Idle by MARINA, previously known as Marina and the Diamonds

Tommy Angst. Tommy Angst. Tommy Angst.  
Tommy Angst. Tommy Angst. Tommy Angst.  
Tommy Angst. Tommy Angst. Tommy Angst.  
Tommy Angst. Tommy Angst. Tommy Angst.

Honestly any Teen on the SMP angst but especially Tommy.


	7. I can’t hear and even I am getting tired of the bullshit you’re talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw friendly reminder that none of these have to be _Tommy_ I just choose him because, as stated before, projection go brrrr
> 
> Giving y'all a small break from all the GhostInnit stuff happening in the prompt books rn
> 
> was btw farming potatoes on an smp while Tommy died lmao  
> Did in fact go through the stages of grief
> 
> got some memes off of Twitter which is the only reason I ever use Twitter anymore

Just... Deaf Tommy hm...

+Could have been deaf from birth

+Could have gone deaf when young and mostly goes by lip reading and just hopes he gets right what the people say

+Could have gone deaf during Exile

+Could have gone deaf on Doomsday

+Or not deaf-deaf but at least Hard-of-hearing

+That being the reason why he’s always so loud/ has problems with volume control

+Someone learning BSL (or whatever imaginary Minecraft world sign language you wanna come up with) to better communicate with him

\+ Characters inspirations regarding that last one:

+Tubbo

+Wilbur/Ghostbur

+Ranboo

+Awesamdad and/or Puffy


	8. A little bit like the last chapter but spice it up some more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says.

Mute Tommy!

  
  


+Maybe from Birth

+Maybe became mute during Exile

+Maybe became mute on Doomsday

+Maybe as consequence of resurrection/incorrect resurrection

+second one has big angst potential both from outside people and from Tommy himself

+He could also be selectively mute which, strangely enough, has fluff potential?

+bonding with Techno! Especially with

+selectively mute Technoblade

...

+him signing a parade of insults (he's Tommy after all)


	9. Poggers shoes my man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next few ones gonna be Ghost/Tommy’s Death related cuz its hopwfully still relevant rn.   
> After that we’ll go back to my normal bad prompts.

Phantommy with light up Sketchers. That’s it

  
  


+Can see him

+Can’t see him BUT you can see the light of the sketchers

+He’s just all sad n stuff and then there are the sketchers

**That's it.**


	10. It was about Time...

Tommy was tied to L’Manberg.

One of the founders and forever a part of it.

With it gone,

  
  


  
  


It really was about Time he died.


	11. Ghost Brother bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think protective wilbur older brother figure is canon but you know what is canon? My extreme state of denial.” - @RANBLADE on Twitter

Phantommy and Ghostbur interacting Fluff

that’s it, that’s the fic.

  
  


I wanna clear this up, NOT Wilbur. Ghostbur.

Important distinction here.


	12. haha vine reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love that vine so much
> 
> also this is like- the end of my tommy's death related prompts (for now)   
> no more kinda daily updates for y'all

Pretend Dream were actually reformed and friends with Tommy or very much not so but Tommy is a Villain and has been working together with Dream from the start (in secret) and he gets resurrected in front of the others and it’s just that

“I look pretty good for a dead bitch.”

“She’s alive!”

Vine.

  
  


Honestly you can cut the vine part, Villain Tommy working together with Dream in secret would be VERY pog in general.


End file.
